Pokemon Chronicles
by DarkraiPhantom
Summary: Sinnohshipping. The story of Lucas, Dawn, and Damion and their quest to bring down Team Galactic and discover more about the mysterious Neon Angel. Review if you want to see it updated.
1. I Shinxed You

Pokemon Chronicles

DP: Hello everyone, I'm DarkraiPhantom. This is my own version of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl.

Lucas: They don't care about you; they just want to read this story.

DP: Shut up! That's Lucas, the main character; you'll have to deal with his crap the entire story.

Lucas: HEY!

DP: Lucas is designed to look like the boy from Diamond and Pearl.

Lucas: Yup, straight to the Italian looking hat too!

Dawn: You know you're skipping me!

Damion: And me too!

DP: That's Dawn, the girl character from Diamond and Pearl, and Damion, the rival from DP. Let's get on with this story!

Lucas: Finally!

Dawn: Yeah!

Damion: Whatever…

Chapter One:

I Shinxed you!

The wind blew the flowers calmly sending lush aromas into the air. Wild Starly flew overhead peacefully as the sun smiled down on the green grass and lush bushes and trees. It was a perfect day in Sinnoh and Dawn thought it was too as she rushed outside of her house and ran to Lucas' house. She ran faster and faster until she crashed straight into Damion.

"Get off of me!" Damion screamed.

"Sorry, where are you going?" Dawn asked.

"Lucas' house, he's my only true friend I have."

"Don't you consider us friends?" Dawn wondered.

"NO! When did I think you were my friend?" Damion walked up to Lucas' house and rang the doorbell. Lucas' mom, Jolene, answered the door.

"Hello Dawn, Damion," She said to the two kids who were shoving to get in front.

"DAWN! That's it, let's go!" Damion drew out his Pokeball.

"You really want to battle me?" Dawn took her Pokeball out too.

"Kids, stop!" Jolene shouted but they were too busy glaring each other down.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked, yawning, as he came downstairs. He saw Dawn and Damion ready to strangle each other, "Oh…"

"Alright, go Chimchar!" Damion shouted.

"Go Piplup!" Dawn shouted. The two Pokemon emerged out of their Pokeballs and saw what was happening. They sighed and then saw one another. Remembering their rivalry, they prepared to kill each other.

"Guys!" Lucas shouted and they finally stopped staring each other down, "Alright! Damion, you know Dawn's better than you…"

"Yes!" Shouted Dawn.

"But Dawn, you need to stop bragging about it, maybe then Damion will stop hating you."

"I'm going to go inside." Jolene whispered to Lucas as she slowly backed away into the house and shut the door.

"No, the reason I hate Dawn is that she thinks you like her better." Damion shouted getting red in the face.

"That's not true!" Dawn shouted back, also getting red.

"You know nothing, twit!" Damion ran off.

"Well, that was stupid…" Lucas announced.

"Tell me about it, he's such a moron." Dawn answered back to Lucas.

"This is as much your fault as it is his fault."

"Whatever, anyways, you want to come to the lake; the professor said there's a rare Pokemon there."

"I promised I'd go with Damion…"

"Well, Damion is gone… How about it?" Dawn pouted in front of Lucas' face.

"Why not?"

"Thanks!" She shouted and gave Lucas a big hug, "C'mon, let's go, maybe you can get your first Pokemon!"

"Maybe it'll be that rare one!" Lucas laughed. He ran after Dawn who disappeared into the trees. Lucas jumped through the trees and saw Dawn by the lakeside; she was sitting down waiting for Lucas.

"What took you so long?" She joked.

"I was right behind you!" Lucas laughed; he sat down right next to Dawn and looked out into the lake.

"They say that it lives in the lake." Dawn whispered.

"It'd be cool if we really could see it."

"You'll never get to see rare Pokemon with that kind of attitude, nevertheless catch one." Dawn sighed.

"Then what should I say?" Lucas asked, "I will see a Pokemon now?" All of a sudden, a Starly rushed at Lucas. It knocked him over and began to peck his head.

"Lucas!" Dawn drew out her Pokeball, "Go Piplup!" Piplup came out and Dawn told it to pound that Starly. Starly dodged Piplup and tackled it to the ground it then began to peck Piplup until it fainted, "Piplup!"

"OW, HELP!!" Lucas shouted. In a nearby shrub of grass, a Pokemon heard his cry and poked its head out. It saw Starly pecking Lucas and decided to help the helpless trainer. It rushed at Starly and tackled the unsuspecting Pokemon. It then let out a powerful Thundershock attack and fainted Starly. Lucas sat up and looked at the Pokemon, "What is it?"

"It's a Shinx! It's really rare to see one at daytime!" Dawn answered, she tried to touch the Shinx who backed up and hid behind Lucas, "It likes you for some reason."

"Shinx!" It shouted. Dawn took another look at Shinx and then turned back to Lucas.

"Maybe, that can be your new Pokemon!" She said.

"It… It doesn't even come with a Pokeball so where am I supposed to keep it?"

"Professor Rowan can give you a Pokeball to keep it in."

"Naa… This Pokemon belongs in the wild…" Lucas got up and began to walk away. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Shinx. It was staring at him with glassy eyes.

"Lucas, I think it likes you…"

"Well, if it must…" Shinx let out a cheerful yelp and ran to Lucas and into his arms. Lucas picked him up in the cradle position and began walking back to Twinleaf.

"Nice, you go with her where we already planned to go to and you get your first Pokemon with her," Lucas turned around and saw Damion glaring at him, "I thought we were friends!"

"Hey, you're the one who ran off," Lucas shouted, "I was going to go with you but you were gone so I went with Dawn!"

"You know what?" Damion shouted.

"What?" Lucas shouted back.

"That Shinx looks weak; let's battle to settle our problem."

"You're the one with the problem besides, Shinx needs rest." Dawn answered Damion.

"Nobody asked you!" Shinx jumped down from Lucass grip and began to growl at Damion, "Looks like we are going to battle, go Chimchar!"

Chimchar emerged from its Pokeball with a screech. Damion shouted Tackle and Chimchar began to run at Shinx, who dodge out of the way. Shinx blasted out a Thundershock at Lucas' command and fainted Chimchar instantly. Damion's mouth fell open as he watched Shinx jump back into Lucas' arms.

"Not as weak as you thought, eh?" Lucas asked.

"I… I'm sorry for snapping at you Lucas," Damion mumbled, "I shouldn't be mad at you, I was the one who ran off…"

"It's okay," Lucas replied, "C'mon, let's go back home. I gotta tell my mom what happened."

Dawn was laughing all this time at how fast Damion lost that battle, "Get off it, will ya?" Damion yelled.


	2. Itsy, Bitsy, Spyder

Pokemon Chronicles

Chapter Two

Itsy, Bitsy, Spyder

Shinx leaped on Lucas' bed and began to hop up and down, squealing with delight. Lucas smiled and sat next to Shinx. Shinx stopped hopping up and down when he noticed the expression on Lucas' face: he seemed upset about something. Lucas sighed and looked towards his window. He was originally planning to tell his mom that he had gotten Shinx, but she wasn't home and the last time Lucas tried to have a pet, she got very upset. But there was a bigger problem.

"Do you think that Damion and Dawn are taking things a little too seriously?" He asked Shinx. Lucas looked back at Shinx to see if the Pokemon understood him. Shinx tilted his head as if confused and Lucas sighed.

_I don't know them well enough_. A voice said in his mind. Lucas gasped, that wasn't his thought. He looked back at Shinx who lowered his head and kept his eyes fixed on Lucas. _But they do seem very angry with each other… Why_? Lucas' mouth fell open, it did understand him.

"This is awesome!" Lucas cried out. "I didn't know you could talk." A door slammed and Lucas heard footsteps downstairs. "Uh-oh, my Mom."

"Lucas, I'm home!" She shouted. Lucas heard her walking up the stairs; he whipped around and grabbed Shinx hiding it behind him. Shinx cried out from the sudden jolt of movement. Lucas' mom, Jolene, heard the cry and rushed the rest of the way up. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Lucas tried to cover it up. There was another cry from Shinx and now there was nothing Lucas could do to cover it up.

"What's behind your back?" Jolene asked with a very stern voice. Lucas sighed and pulled out Shinx, Jolene gasped. "It's so cute!"

Lucas jumped up in shock. "You're not mad I snuck a Pokemon in?"

"No, I'm mad that you tried to hide that cutie from me." Jolene walked over to Shinx and gave it a pat on the head. Shinx rubbed his head against her hand and began to purr. Lucas' jaw dropped. "Lucas, you have to show this to Professor Rowan."

"The scary old man?" Lucas had met Professor Rowan before, he was an older man with graying hair and he carried a briefcase with him. He was the man that gave Dawn and Damion their first Pokemon, but that didn't stop him from being scary. To Lucas, the scariest part was the fact that you couldn't really tell his emotions. If he was mad or happy it was hard to tell, and that, to Lucas, was intimidating.

"He can let you have a Pokeball for Shinx and can give you a Pokedex." Jolene said. Lucas groaned and sat down, he wanted to have Pokeballs and a Pokedex, Dawn and Damion didn't have Pokedexes yet, but… "He's not gonna kill you."

_Take your friends with you_. Shinx told him. Lucas bolted back up and laughed out.

"Great idea Shinx!" He shouted and grabbed the tiny Pokemon, and then he ran past his confused mother.

"What just happened?" She asked herself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Out in the wild the Pokemon slept. It was very small and basically looked like a shrub with flowers on both sides of its head; it was also Spyder's target. Spyder was elite in his corporation and he wore his suit with pride. Nobody knew his real name, not even he knew it, but there was a reason he was called Spyder.

"Go Ariados." Spyder whispered and threw his Pokeball. Out came a giant four legged spider-like Pokemon that was red with a few black stripes and had a horn protrude from his head along with big antenna's on his back. Spyder pointed to the shrub and nodded. Ariados began to creep over to the small Pokemon but he stepped on a twig which made a snap. The Pokemon awoke and saw Spyder and Ariados. With a cry it began to glow. "Not again! Ariados, Spider Web attack!"

Ariados shot a web at the Pokemon to tie it up and hold it down but it was too late, it was gone. The Pokemon had teleported out. Spyder sighed and returned Ariados.

"The hunt continues." He said with an edge in his voice. He then noticed three figures coming from a path that led to a small town. The three kids all had their Pokemon out: A small reddish-brown monkey he identified as Chimchar, a small blue penguin he identified as Piplup, and a small Pokemon that looked like a kitten that was blue and black he identified as Shinx. "If only they had Turtwig to complete the collection." Two of the trainers put their Pokemon in a Pokeball but not the one with the Shinx.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucas marched through the grass with Dawn and Damion behind him. Dawn was happy at the idea of a Pokedex while Damion thought of the same fear Lucas had: Professor Rowan.

"You don't think he'll yell at us do you?" Damion asked Lucas.

"I don't know," he responded. "I hope not." Dawn gave a big sigh.

"You know," She started. "I don't see what's so scary about him, my dad is his assistant and I've been around him a lot." Lucas and Damion both sighed.

"But he doesn't know us." Lucas said.

"Yeah!" Damion shouted. "You've got connections, we don't."

Dawn shook her head. There was the entrance to Sandgem straight ahead, they were almost there. Dawn looked around her surroundings in surprise.

"I wonder why there aren't any wild Pokemon here." She announced.

"Maybe they're afraid of us because there are three of us." Damion announced.

"That's a stupid thought," Dawn said. "Pokemon aren't afraid of coming out unless there is something seriously scaring them." Damion grinned.

"I know what's scaring them." Damion announced. Lucas looked back at Damion and saw his big grin. 'Don't do what I'm thinking you're gonna do…' He said in his head.

"What?" Dawn asked. Damion laughed.

"Your ugly face!" He shouted. Dawn's face turned red and, the next thing Damion knew, a fist came slamming across his face sending him flying to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" Dawn shouted. Damion pushed himself up and threw himself at Dawn, preparing to tackle her. Lucas caught Damion and threw him back. Damion landed on his bottom and stared up at Lucas, shocked. All this time Spyder stood back in awe.

"Calm down Damion." Lucas said. Damion jumped back up and grabbed Lucas.

"How dare you stand up for her!?" He shouted. Dawn started to tear up. "Stop it you cry baby!"

"Damion, don't." Lucas growled. Damion sighed and released Lucas. "What is it with you guys, why do you have to fight about everything?" Dawn began to walk away but Lucas grabbed her. "What are you doing?"

"If you guys don't mind, I'm getting my Pokedex!" She shouted and walked away. Lucas turned to Damion.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Lucas asked. Damion sighed and the two walked into Sandgem. Lucas watched Dawn enter the Pokemon Lab and then he led Damion to the Pokemon Center. The nurse was in the backroom and there were no patients. Lucas sat down at a table and Damion sat across from him. Shinx leaped up next to Lucas to lie against him. He almost forgot about him. "Okay, what is it with you two? I've wanted to know for a long time."

"She's stealing our friendship." Damion answered simply.

"She's what?" Lucas shouted.

"Ever since she came to town a few months ago it's been Dawn this, Dawn that with you." Damion responded. "We used to be a tight budget man! Inseparable our moms always said; best of friends."

"We're still best friends Damion."

"No, we were best friends. Now we're just friends, because of Dawn."

"So I found a new person to be friends with. So what? You used to be her friend."

Damion slammed his hands on the table causing Shinx to cry. "It's complicated, Lucas, to explain what I mean."

"I get what you are saying I just think it's stupid." Lucas said.

The door to the Pokemon Center opened and Dawn walked in. She looked over at Lucas and smiled and then gave Damion a passive look. She pulled out a Pokedex and grinned. It was blue and looked extremely high tech with dual screens too.

"It was so easy!" She shouted. Dawn ran over and grabbed Lucas' arms and pulled him out of the seat. "C'mon, let's get you one."

"Damion, let's go!" Lucas shouted as Dawn pulled him out of the building. Damion sighed and rested his head on his arms.

"Your so called best friend has ditched you." Damion looked up at where he heard the voice. It was from the back of the room. A man came out. He was dressed in a white and black shirt with black pants. On the shirt was a symbol of a spider with a letter inside of it: The letter "G."

"Who are you?" Damion asked.

"They call me Spyder." He answered.

"Who's they?"

"My team…"


	3. Damion Strikes Back

AN: This FanFiction is on both FanFiction and SerebiiForums Read it wherever you feel but the serebii one is a bit more censored.

Chapter Three

Damion Strikes Back

"Hmm…" That was the first noise Professor Rowan made when Lucas and Dawn entered. Lucas kept looking back at the entrance to the lab to see when Damion would walk in but the boy just wasn't showing up for some reason. Shinx was walking back and forth and rubbing itself against Lucas' and Dawns legs with affection. Dawn would repeatedly reach down and pet him as she was very happy that Shinx was finally opening itself up to her. Professor Rowan looked down at Shinx and stared at it for a while. "Alright, you can have a Pokedex and a Pokeball for that Shinx!"

"Cool!" Lucas shouted when the Professor handed him the articles. He crouched down to Shinx and pulled the Pokeball in front of it. "You wanna go in?" Shinx gave a jump and walked over to the Pokeball. He pushed the button in the center and the Pokeball opened up and took him in.

"That is so awesome!" Dawn shouted. "Alright, now program your Pokedex with all of your personal information."

Lucas opened up his red Pokedex and turned it on. Words appeared on the screen welcoming him and a list appeared after that. The first thing asked was his name. Lucas put that in. Next it asked for his hometown. Twinleaf. Then it asked him to scan his Pokemon. Lucas held the Pokedex towards Shinx and the Pokedex recorded it. A woman's voice came through:

"_Shinx: the Flash Pokemon. All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded. Its forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricity; this is the source of its electrical output. If extremely threatened, Shinx will strike back with enough force to reel a human being. This, of course, tires it very fast so it prefers to flee until it evolves_.

"Cool, it's informal." Lucas grinned.

"Hmm… That's good." Professor Rowan said. "Now you two can begin your Pokemon journey. Try to fill that Pokedex as much as you can, it fills me with pride to see children so young interested in a huge undertaking."

"We'll have it done in a flash!" Lucas shouted out before leaving the lab. He turned to Dawn after stepping out and gave a big grin. "This is the coolest thing ever!"

"C'mon, let's go tell your mom that you're leaving." Dawn said.

"I'm what?"

"Leaving to Jubilife." Dawn responded but Lucas still looked confused. "For Professor Rowan's mission."

"Oh yeah!" Lucas remembered. "Let's find Damion first."

"Oh boy."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spyder walked to Lake Verity with Damion right behind him. He smiled at how easy it was to persuade the boy to follow him and do what he asked. Spyder halted in front of the lake and turned to face Damion.

"If you want to be a member of Team Galactic," He started. "You must prove how fast you can turn against your friends."

"What do you mean?" Damion asked.

"Simply that you must defeat your friend in a Pokemon battle." Spyder replied. "But your Pokemon is not powerful enough so I'll let you use one of mine."

"Really?" Damion asked in surprise. Spyder handed him a Pokeball and Damion eagerly swiped it out of his hand. He looked at the ball with a gleam in his eye.

"The Pokemon in that Pokeball is known as Spinarak. She is the Pre-Evolution of Ariados."

"She?" Damion asked in surprise.

"Why is that such a surprise to you?" He asked.

"You just didn't seem like the type that would have a girl Pokemon." Damion responded. Spyder groaned.

"Just go and beat your friend in a battle.' Spyder commanded. "Remember; use the move Spider Web if his Pokemon is annoying you."

"Spider Web got it!" Damion ran towards Sandgem where he last saw Dawn and Lucas. '_Wait until those fools see me now_!'

Spyder watched Damion run towards Sandgem Town. '_This is just too easy_.' Spyder turned and faced the center of the lake. He watched and watched to see what Cyrus was going crazy over that he claimed lived in the center of the lake. A Pokemon, he said, a very rare Pokemon. '_Speaking of rare Pokemon, I've got my own shrub that's waiting for me_.' Spyder looked towards where Damion ran off to. '_Maybe I should hang around and see what the boy is doing first_.'

"Go Ariados!" Spyder shouted. Ariados emerged from the ball and looked over at his master. "Go watch Damion, make sure he does his job. If he fails or turns against us you know what to do."

Ariados nodded and skittered away going over the grass that dotted the path and around the corner to the route that lead to Sandgem. Ariados was going through the grass when a Starly dove towards him. Ariados leaped in the air and smoothly dodged the bird. Starly tried another Tackle attack but, once again, Ariados evaded it. After a few more times of playing, Ariados let the bird get close before he unleashed a String Shot attack. Strings of webbing shot from Ariados' mouth and caught Starly in midair and stuck it against a tree. Ariados snickered and remembered its mission: To spy on Damion. Ariados hid by the entrance to the Town and saw Damion instantly; He was holding a Pokeball to Lucas' face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What's the matter Lucas?" Damion asked in a mocking voice. "Afraid to fight?"

"What's gotten into you Damion?" Lucas asked. Dawn was behind Lucas giving Damion a very angry face. Lucas' hand twitched next to his Pokeball.

"Pokemon battles are what Team Galactic does!" He shouted to respond to Lucas' question. Professor Rowan walked out with a very serious expression towards Damion.

"Team Galactic does much more than Pokemon battling, "Professor Rowan said. "They also torture their Pokemon to make them obey them without question." The Professor turned to Lucas. "Take this fool out."

Lucas grinned; it was time to let Damion remember the pain Shinx made to his Chimchar last time! His twitching hand grabbed the Pokeball and he readied himself to throw it when Dawn grabbed his arm.

"Lucas he seems eager to fight," She said. "Especially considering how fast you beat him last time. I think he's hiding something."

"I'm gonna win Dawn, just you wait." Dawn released his arm. "Go Shinx!"

Damion grinned: It was time. "Go Spinarak!"

Lucas gasped as he saw the green spider unleash from the Pokeball. It had four legs and a small horn on its head, along with two small black dots and a thin black line on his back making it look like it had a face. Lucas had never seen this Pokemon before. He pulled out his Pokedex to record its data.

"_Spinarak: The String Spit Pokemon. The silk it unleashes from its mouth when using String Shot or Spider Web is very strong and thin as well and is used to trap Pokemon in battle or prey that it plans to eat. Spinarak waits patiently for the prey to get caught. While not as dangerous as Ariados when it comes to poison, its Poison Jab attack can still pack lots of power. Spinarak are much more powerful than they appear._"

Lucas looked up with a grim expression towards Shinx, who looked very nervous. _Lucas, I'm scared_. Lucas shut his eyes and sighed.

"Come on Lucas! So I can Poison Jab your Pokemon!" Damion laughed. Lucas growled.

"Come on Shinx, we can take that little bug!" Lucas shouted. _If you say so_. "Shinx, Thundershock!"

Electricity surged from Shinx's feet and up to his mouth. Shinx roared and small bolts of lighting flew from his mouth towards Spinarak. Damion commanded Spinarak to leap over it and to tackle Shinx. Spinarak quickly shoved itself into the air, over the bolts, and flew towards Shinx. Lucas commanded Shinx to dodge but it was too late. Spinarak collided into Shinx and sent him rolling backwards. Then, Damion commanded another tackle attack and Spinarak once again flung itself at the helpless Shinx.

"It's fast, Lucas," Dawn whispered in Lucas' ear. "Be careful."

Lucas growled as he saw Shinx get bombarded by Tackle after Tackle from Spinarak. "Shinx, Thundershock!"

Shinx fired more bolts which Spinarak easily avoided and it collided into Shinx again. Shinx couldn't take much more. Lucas began to panic and looked back at Professor Rowan who was staring at Spinarak with great concern in his eyes. _Lucas_. Lucas turned towards Shinx who was breathing very hard. _I have an idea on what to do_.

"If you think it works than do it!" Lucas shouted. Shinx nodded and breathed in, focusing his energy, then Shinx roared out and electricity surged around him. Spinarak collided into Shinx again but, instead of Shinx falling back, Spinarak was paralyzed to Shinx and had electricity surging into its body. Spinarak rolled backwards and tried to recover from the shock. "Now Shinx, Tackle attack!" Shinx charged towards Spinarak and tackled it. Spinarak felt the pain from the Tackle and from the electricity slam into him and send him reeling backwards. Spinarak tried to stand up but failed. Spinarak fainted.

Damion's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "No Way!" He shouted. "Spinarak, return…"

Dawn giggled and began to jump up and down. She grabbed Lucas, turned him around, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Dawn blushed a little and Lucas felt the spot where Dawn kissed him get hotter. Lucas began to blush too.

"You did it, Lucas, you rocked!" She said while holding on to his shoulder. Lucas blushed again and grinned.

"It's 'cause I'm the best!" Lucas shouted. Professor Rowan grabbed Lucas' shoulder and kneeled down.

"The move that you used to finished him, that was no tackle; that was the attack called Spark. Spark is basically a mix of tackle and Thundershock, making it very powerful." He said. There was a laugh from the entrance to Sandgem.

"I knew you would fail." They all turned to the voice. It was a man with short black hair and an odd uniform, with Ariados close behind him.

"Spyder," Damion said. "I failed you…"

"Ariados!" Spyder shouted. "Spider Web!"

Ariados shot out a huge net of webbing that captured Lucas, Dawn, the Professor, and Shinx. Damion's expression turned from sorrow to horror. Spyder walked up to Lucas and smiled at him. Then he gave him a big punch across the face. Dawn screamed, the Professor gasped, Shinx cried out, and Lucas' eyes began to tear up. But Lucas didn't utter a sound.

"No!" Damion shouted. "Don't hurt them!"

But Spyder waved him off and punched Lucas again. "You know what I hate most?" Spyder asked Lucas.

"What?" Lucas asked; his mouth bleeding.

"Rookie's." Spyder answered. "They really piss me off." Lucas looked up. "They win one or two stupid battles and they think that they are at the top of the world, elites even." Spyder raised his fist up to punch Lucas again but Damion grabbed his arm.

"Don't hurt my friend." He begged him. Spyder growled and punched Damion across the face so hard that Damion hit the ground. Damion began to cry.

"You wanted to be a member of the greatest team. To become that member, you must make sacrifices." Spyder said. "Don't worry Damion, when I'm done with your friend, I'll give you all of their Pokemon and you can have a good team."

Spyder turned towards Lucas and raised his fist again when Damion shoved himself up and tackled Spyder. Spyder fell to the ground and his face hit pavement, hard. Spyder rolled to his back and flung Damion off. Lucas took this distraction as a time for him to rip out of the web. Ariados shouted when he saw them escape to alert Spyder. Lucas threw himself on Spyder and Damion did also. The two began to punch the man until he threw both of them off. He stood back up and kicked Lucas. Dawn screamed and flung herself at Spyder, knocking him back down. Spyder punched Dawn across the face and Dawn cried from the pain.

Lucas watched Dawn fall backwards and became infuriated. He ran towards Spyder and kicked him in the face. A crowd was gathering around the big fight scene and Professor Rowan was rooting Lucas on, who had gone insane with his kicking. Ariados stood in awe and didn't know what to do to help his master for a command wasn't giving.

Spyder grabbed Lucas' leg when he came in for another kick and tripped him. Then he jumped up and broke through the crowd towards Ariados. His face was covered in blood. "Ariados, escape!" Ariados returned to Spyder's Pokeball and Spyder ran out of Sandgem. "I'll kill you stupid kids!" was the last thing that was heard. The street brawl had ended. Dawn, Lucas, and Shinx walked away from the crowd and Damion followed them.

"Let me see your face Lucas." Dawn said. Lucas turned to Dawn and Dawn wiped the blood from his mouth. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that." Lucas said. "You shouldn't have jumped into the fight like that."

"I couldn't just sit there and watch." She responded. "I care about you." Dawn blushed at the last part and Lucas inched closer to Dawn.

_Lucas_, _look_. Lucas turned around and saw Damion walking up to them. Damion was crying.

"Lucas," He started. "I'm so sorry."

Lucas grabbed Damion by the collar and pulled him up to his face. "Like hell you are!"

"I… I truly am." Damion whimpered, more tears fell from his eyes. "I truly am."

Lucas loosened his grip and calmed down. "Damion…"

"Lucas, will you forgive me?" Damion asked.

Lucas sighed. "I shouldn't," He began. "But I will." Dawn wrapped her arm around Lucas and edge towards his ear.

"Are you sure?" She asked him. Lucas nodded.

Damion smiled. "You won't regret it…"

"But I don't know if I can trust you anymore." Lucas said, cutting him off. Damion closed his eyes in shame and Lucas, Dawn, and Shinx brushed past him. "C'mon Damion, Dawn, Shinx. On to the next city. We have an adventure ahead of us…"


	4. Of Wars and Angels

Chapter Four

Of Wars and Angels

Lucas' mother cried and cried when Lucas told her that he would be leaving on an adventure. It wasn't too different for Dawn and Damion's parents, the mothers also decided to meet and cry together later and Lucas, Dawn, and Damion really felt that their mothers were overreacting. The kids decided to leave out the whole Damion affair which made Damion feel much better. After some very heartfelt goodbyes the kids had finally left on their quest. It was time to stop at the PokeMart for supplies.

"I'd like to buy ten Pokeballs." Lucas announced to the cashier. The cashier sighed and pulled out a box full of Pokeballs. '_These kids take forever to decide what they want_.' He thought. He hated his job but it was his only job and he needed the money.

"That's 1000 PokeBucks." The cashier said. Lucas shoved his hand into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed the man 1000 PokeBucks and looked at what was left: 2000. '_Where do these kids get all this money_?' The cashier wondered. The cashier handed Lucas the Pokeballs and took the money.

Dawn and Damion decided to buy the same things but Dawn also bought some Potions. Damion then noticed a big poster for sale; he called Dawn and Lucas over and pointed to it. Lucas looked down at the poster an elegant picture of a purple Pokemon that had two giant, feathered wings and very powerful eyes. It had three fingers on each hand and three long rectangular toes on its feet. Lucas admired its powerful stance. The Pokemon's elbows were bent back at shoulder height and its fingers were outstretched at the end with a small purple cloud forming between the hands. Also, the Pokemon's left knee was sticking out and its right leg was outstretched to the full, making it look like it was leaping. The Pokemon's ears were also bent back and were really long.

"It's beautiful" commented Dawn. She looked over at Damion and Lucas and noticed they were as awestruck as she was.

"Is that a Pokemon?" Damion asked while kneeling closer to the poster. The cashier gave a giddy laugh and the three kids took a look at him. The cashier looked as if he was actually getting excited.

"Silly kids," He said with another laugh. "That is the Neon Angel."

Dawn, Damion, and Lucas all gave a look took each other that all spelt that they had no idea what the cashier was talking about. The cashier leaped back in amazement at the fact that the three kids didn't know about the Neon Angel.

_I can't believe you don't know about the Neon Angel_! Lucas looked down at his feet and noticed that Shinx was giving him the same look as the cashier. _Every Pokemon knows the story_, _so do most humans_.

"Is there something we missed out on?" Lucas asked the cashier.

The cashier looked at the faces of the kids in front of him. "Looks like I better tell you the story of the Neon Angel."

"It all happened during the time of a great war between the Italians and the Dutch, a war which was called Guerra Di Ombra, which is Italian for the 'Shadow War.' During this war, Sinnoh managed to get itself caught in the battle and the two sides met in a huge battle known as the Impegno Colossale, which is Italian for the 'Colossal Engagement.' The Impegno Colossale took place in Sinnoh in an ancient city called Krisenherold, which was German for 'Crisis Herald.' Odd place for the two to fight because they both had a common enemy in Germany. Anyways, the battle destroyed the entire ancient city and sent the great city of Crisis Herald to its downfall. There was a temple in the center of the great city. The temple heralded an ancient Pokemon Deity, the temple was completely destroyed."

The cashier paused for a moment and reached under the counter. He pulled out a little water bottle and took a drink before he went to continue the story. Many questions were rushing through the kids heads. Why did Italy and the Dutch engage in war? How does the Neon Angel get involved? How does the cashier know all of this?

"Okay, the story. After the temple was destroyed there was instantly a colder feel in the air. It was as if all happiness had abandoned humans and invited sorrow to take its place, for you see, that temple was connected to Sinnoh and was said to have been carved by the Great Pokemon Deity himself. But the Dutch and the Italian did not stop the fighting even for the temple for they were not from Sinnoh and they felt no connection to it. This had angered the Pokemon and, at last, one Pokemon had its fill of sorrow. They say that the clouds parted when the Neon Angel descended and that the rays of the sun followed it until its feet landed on the ground below. The Neon Angel began to rip apart the earth that the soldiers stood on with its very mind, which frightened them away, ending the terrible war. The people of Sinnoh approached the angel and asked it its name. It responded by saying 'll Miagolio Due.' Then the Neon Angel was never seen again."

Lucas looked back at the poster of ll Miagolio Due and asked, "Is it a Pokemon?" The cashier nodded and said yes.

"Does its name have a meaning?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know." The cashier responded. "I've looked and looked and couldn't find it."

"How do you know all of this?" Damion asked. The cashier gave him a look that made it seem like he was insulted.

"I was very fascinated in the tale of the Neon Angel and I memorized everything I read about him." The cashier said, his tone of voice rising. "Did you think that I wouldn't know about Sinnoh's history just because of my current job?"

"Well that's not what I said!" Damion responded, becoming slightly embarrassed. What he didn't notice was a little red dot on his shoulder giving off faint red blinks.

* * *

"Neon Angel, huh? C'mon Ariados, the shrub can wait…"


	5. Nightmare

Chapter Five

Nightmare

Lucas walked far ahead of Damion and Dawn while constantly looking at the tall grass that surrounded him to see if he could find some hidden Pokemon. The three were currently walking down Route 202 in hopes of reaching Jubilife City. Out in the distance, Lucas could see the top of some of the buildings that occupied the huge city. The idea of reaching the most advanced city in Sinnoh was occupying the mind of Dawn, but Lucas and Damion couldn't stop thinking about the Neon Angel.

They would constantly wonder upon what the cashier told them about the Pokemon and if that Pokemon truly existed. Both of them would dream of capturing such a mighty Pokemon and they also dreamt of the respect the people of Sinnoh would give them once they had caught it.

Suddenly something leaped out of the nearby grass and ran past Lucas. After regaining his bearings from the shock the Pokemon gave him, Lucas pulled out his Pokedex and ran after the creature.

There, standing inconspicuously in a patch of grass, was a tall blue Pokemon that stood on two legs and had two giant ears pointing straight up. The Pokemon stared back at Lucas through two giant blue eyes that were surrounded by what appeared to be a black mask but was in actuality a part of his face. He looked a lot like the jackals that Lucas saw in his picture books of ancient Egypt.

"_Lucario: The Aura Pokemon_. _It has the ability to sense the auras of all things. It understands human speech. Lucario can catch the aura emanating from others and use it to read their thoughts and movements. Lucario's name possibly derives from part of a Japanese spelling of orichalcum in reverse, reflecting its mythical design and Steel-type. It may also refer to Cairo, Egypt."_

"Awesome…" Lucas whispered. By this point both Dawn and Damion caught up to Lucas and saw the awesome spectacle that was Lucario.

Lucas reached into his backpack and pulled out a Pokeball, ready to capture Lucario and claim it as his. He lifted his arm up and aimed at it, wondering if the harder he threw it would raise his chance of catching it.

"Stop." Lucas whipped around and saw a young man walk out of the bushes and towards Lucario, who quickly jumped to his side. "This is my Pokemon."

The young man was a little taller than Lucas with short brown hair that jutted up and swerved back. His attire consisted of a fancy white turtleneck sweater that was covered in the front and back by a bronze plate that went down from his chest to his black belt. The plate was covered with many odd, swirling designs. His pants were black as well as his shoes and his white ankle socks were showing slightly. If asked where he came from, Lucas would probably say some English family for his voice reflected it.

"Who are you?" Damion asked. The young man gave a laugh.

"I am Erron DaLucian Boraan the Third." He gazed at the confused faces of the three kids that surrounded him and gave a laugh. "But you can just call me Sir Erron, the pirate."

"Pirate!?" Lucas shouted. "You're a pirate?"

"Yes, but I am not here to rob you, else I would have already." Erron gave another laugh. "I only steal from those who truly deserve it, like Team Galactic."

Lucas, Dawn, and Damion all looked at the other and then back at the pirate in front of them. Sir Erron whipped around and began to walk away from the kids with a wave. He suddenly turned back around.

"You kids better be careful," Sir Erron said. "There are more pirates than me and most love to steal things from clueless kids."

* * *

Cyrus stared at the small Pokemon contained in front of him with a sinister grimace that in no way could ever explain the darkness that resided in his cold heart. The small Pokemon was writhing in pain from the shocks it was receiving and would cry out in agony, but the heartless man would just smile more and waited until the Pokemon would finally give in to his demands. But the tiny Pokemon was a resilient little bastard and no matter how much he would crank up the intensity, it would mearly accept the pain and not utter a single sound that showed it was giving in. The infernal creature was like a brick wall, but even brick walls can crumble when enough force is exerted.

* * *

A loud squeal escaped Dawn's lips when she saw Jubilife's magnificent golden gates. She bolted towards the entrance leaving Lucas and Damion coughing from the dust she kicked up. Damion soon ran after the excited girl, while shouting to her to slow down. Lucas, on the other hand, noticed a pink flash behind him and quickly got to pulling out his Pokedex.

_What is it, Lucas?_ Shinx asked. Every since the fight with Spyder, Lucas hadn't put Shinx back in its Pokeball.

"Dunno," Lucas responded. "I think it might have been a Pokemon."

A black mass suddenly blazed by in front of Lucas' face. With a scream of surprise, Lucas fell backwards and stared in awe at the trees the unknown creature just disappeared into. He looked over at Shinx, Shinx looked back at him, and the two ran into the woods.

Lucas and Shinx ran through the woods as fast as they could, dodging tree stumps, rocks, and low branches. _Lucas,_ Shinx whined. _I can feel the energy from those two creatures, they are very strong._

This just served to motivate more into finding out what those two creatures were. Shinx and He eventually discovered a clearing in the middle of the woods where the two creatures were hovering, facing each other. They looked like Pokemon and one was as graceful in appearance as the other one was nightmarish.

"_Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon. Shining particles are released from Cresselia's wings like a veil, and it is said to represent the crescent moon. On nights around the quarter moon, the aurora from its tail extends and undulates beautifully. Her name is derived from crescent, referring to a phase of the moon. The _selia_ in her name may be derived from Selene, the Greek goddess of the Moon._"

"_Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Legend has it that on a moonless night, Darkrai will lure people to sleep and unleash nightmares upon them. Darkrai's name is a combination of the word _dark_ and _kurai_, the Japanese word for dark. Darkrai can trap people in nightmares. It can become a shadow to move quickly, but it is still susceptible to damage in this state. It is also capable of human speech_."

Darkrai was a black, shadow-like creature. It had a small black head with a white substance erupting from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, and also had a red growth around its neck. It had skinny arms and long black tatters that hung from its shoulders; it also had an hourglass figure and appeared to be wearing an old, ripped cloak. It didn't appear to have any legs as it was just hovering above the ground.

Cresselia, on the other hand, had a blue, swan-like body with a yellow underside, and two magenta tufts that formed an arc across her chest. The yellow ornaments on the sides of her head gave her head the appearance of a crescent moon. Cresselia also had glowing, pink, ring-like wings on her sides and back with paw like protrusions resting on Cresselia's chest.

Beauty and the Beast.

Lucas stepped on a twig. The noise was incredibly quiet but Darkrai and Cresselia heard it, and the two bolted off in a flash in two separate directions. Lucas cursed out loud and pounded his fist onto the nearest tree. When Lucas thought about it, he realized that Cresselia and Darkrai probably knew he was there, considering that his Pokedex was louder than the twig. They probably ran because the crunching of the twig revealed the fact that he was edging closer to them.

* * *

"Lucas!" Damion shouted. "Where are you?"

The blonde haired boy sat down by a small pool of water near the entrance to Jubilife. He stared down at the reflection the water cast and wondered how long Lucas had been missing for and also why he had left in the first place. A ripple formed on the waters surface and Damion realized that he had accidently kicked a small rock into the pool. He reached his hand in to grab the rock when he felt something smooth at the bottom of the pool.

Damion observed the small crescent object he now had in his hands. It was a pink rock of some kind and it would refract light and glow when tilted in different directions. The object entranced Damion, so he put it in his pocket to show to Lucas and Dawn later.

A rustling noise startled Damion and he jumped up from his spot. A blur of black rushed at him and knocked him back down. The world seemed to spin around and around before he was surrounded by blackness.

Damion opened his eyes and stood back up, stumbling here and there as he tried to regain his balance. His vision, which was blurred, finally came into focus and he noticed that he was still by the pool of water, but not all was the same.

Lying face down on the grass in front of him was Lucas. Damion shouted in surprise and ran to help his friend up. The nightmare was just beginning. Damion turned Lucas around and stared in shock at the blood that seemed to seep from his pores. A whisper escaped Lucas's lips.

"Dar… Dar…" Lucas groaned. "You traitor…"

"What?" Damion whispered, his eyes wide open in shock.

"Die… Die… You traitor…" Lucas grabbed Damion's face, his icy fingers digging into the side of his skull. Damion screamed as loud as he could, but the scream seemed to be lost to a void unknown and unseen. Lucas's face melted before him, as did his body and the last remnants of his clothes until all that remained beneath Damion was a small pool of sorrow and hatred. And Damion passed out in that pool.


End file.
